Conventionally, disposable diapers each formed with a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings wherein the periphery of the waist-opening is adapted to be folded toward the non-skin-facing side are known. For example, JP 2003-305083 A (PTL 1) discloses a diaper of which a waist-opening provided with a high frictional member formed of, for example, elastomer or urethane foam so that the waist-opening may be folded back along a lower end of this high frictional member, in other words, the high frictional member may serve as a guide line for folding back the high frictional member.